Painting a Continent and Driving Eternia Insane
by Sidekicks-anonymous
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz and the Danville gang are transported to Eternia, they bring unexpected chaos. Will the well-meaning step-brothers prove too much for Man-at-Arms' patience? Will Doofenshmirtz succeed where Skeletor has so often failed? Can Perry and Prince Adam save the kingdom from utter destruction? Based on the 2002 MOTU; rated K for action/violence.


"How's it going, Ferb?" Phineas called up to his stepbrother.

Ferb gave him a thumb's up and climbed back down the ladder. Together, the boys stood back and admired their new machine. It looked like a camera hooked up to a big-screen TV. Knobs and dials lined the bottom of the screen, and a large red button sat atop the camera device.

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Isabella!" Phineas turned to face the girl behind him. As always, Isabella's long black hair was tied back with a purple ribbon that matched her dress. The only thing brighter than her eyes was her smile. She was always interested in their projects, although she tended to spend more time watching Phineas than she did watching the inventions.

"Wow, what'd you make this time?" Isabella asked, glancing at the machine.

"It's a device to make a window in the fabric of space-time!"

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?"

Phineas laughed. "No. It's won't actually damage the space time continuum, it just lets us see things in other galaxies. We're looking for life on other planets."

Isabella gave them an odd look."You mean...besides Meep, Tristan, and all the other aliens we've met?"

"Yep. Let's start 'er up, Ferb!"

Phineas flipped a few switches and the device began to hum. Ferb pressed the red button and the camera lens began to glow with a white light...

* * *

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was putting the finishing touches on his new machine when he heard the crash of splintering wood behind him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus," he said, reaching for the secret button hidden under his desk. "As always, you timing is uncanny. And by uncanny, I mean _completely canny_!"

There was satisfying twang of elastic and the evil scientist turned around to admire his work. Hanging from the ceiling, cocooned in rubber bands, was a small blue platypus wearing a fedora. Doofenshmirtz smirked at the platypus' angry glare.

"Do you like my new trap, Perry the Platypus?" He asked jokingly. "I hope so, because it's the last trap I'll ever catch you in! Behold the Transportator-inator!" He gestured dramatically to the machine by his desk, which looked very much like a camera with a big red button on top.

"With this machine, I will transport you to a land far away, where you'll never be able to foil my plans again!" The scientist paused suddenly with a pensive look. "I haven't decided quite where to send you yet, though. I thought about the North Pole, but knowing you, you'd probably just find your way back. In fact, I'd probably have to send you to a different planet to get rid of you for good—"

As the scientist rambled, Perry the Platypus examined the rubber bands that entrapped him. If he was correct, these were no ordinary rubber bands: they were made only by a factory high in the mountains, using a super-special density formula that gave them amazing bounce. Unfortunately, it also gave them amazing strength. Looking up, Perry could see that the bands were anchored to Doofenshmirtz's ceiling. The cogs in the monotreme's mind whirled frantically. He wasn't strong enough to break the rubber bands, but maybe... Perry began bouncing up and down, making the rubber bands stretch a little more with each bounce.

"—and I'm like, 'You'd be uptight too, if Perry the Platypus was busting in on you all the time!'" Doofenshmirtz continued, "But she insisted that a yoga class would make me feel better and so here I am. Oh, that reminds me—" he picked up a small remote control from his desk and dropped it into the pocket of his lab coat. "Now, where was I—"

Doofenshimrtz never got to finish his sentence, because at that moment a rubber-cocooned platypus smacked him in the nose. Perry , still tethered to the ceiling, bounced around the room like a pinball. The strain on the rubber bands proved too much for the ceiling; they broke free, snapping around the room as if they had minds of their own.

"Gah! What have you done, Perry the Platypus?!" Doofenshmirtz reeled back wildly. Too wildly—his flailing arm hit the Transportator-inator. The machine shuddered and a beam of scarlet light shot from its lens.

"Oh, great,—Ow!—look what you've—Ow!—done!" Doofenshmirtz shrieked. "It's probably going to explode now!"

Meanwhile, the beam of light arced over downtown Danville towards the suburbs. Specifically, towards a certain house in the suburbs.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stared off into space. Literally. The space-time window they looked through was scrolling across a field of stars scattered against the black background of deepest space.

"I don't see any familiar constellations, Ferb," Phineas said, squinting at the image. "But there's a blob that could either be a planet or a fingerprint on the lens. Let's zoom in a little."

Ferb adjusted the camera lens and the blob zoomed forward to meet them. It was definitely a planet—although a strange planet. Half of it looked a lot like Earth, green and blue and alive. The other half, however, was dark and unfriendly-looking.

"Weird. It's like the planet's divided in half," Phineas remarked. Ferb nodded and adjusted the lens to zoom in further on the green part. Isabella leaned in closer—but then something caught her eye.

"Uh, Phineas?"

"Yeah, Isabella?"

"Do you see a red light coming out of the sky straight at us?"

Phineas and Ferb looked up in surprise.

"Um," Phineas mumbled, "Yes. Yes, I do. Run!"

They dove away, but not fast enough. The red light hit their device, there was a flash of sparks, and—

And in two separate places in Danville, two camera-like machines exploded simultaneously with a blinding light.

* * *

Galaxies away, many light years from the planet called Earth, Eternia floated in the vacuum of space. Eternia, land of the Dark and Light Hemispheres, home of magic and those who use it. It is also home of Prince Adam, who is currently being beaten up by a girl.

"Ouch!"

"Focus, Adam!" the girl scolded, giving him a reproving look with her severe green eyes. Her long ponytail of red hair had somehow remained immaculate while she'd pummeled him.

"I'm trying, Teela," Adam huffed. He stood up, having been knocked down for the tenth time during this practice session. "You know, this is hardly a fair fight."

Teela raised a eyebrow. "How is this not fair? I'm the same age as you are, I've had the same training."

"Yeah, but _you're_ a girl. I can't fight a girl."

Teela's eyes narrowed and, with two quick blows of her staff, Adam was on the ground again.

"You're right." Teela said smugly "You obviously can't fight a girl."

Adam frowned as Teela helped him to his feet. His usual good humor was quickly fading. He knew that combat training was necessary. After all, Eternia could be a dangerous place, and he needed to be able to defend himself. But constantly losing fights to a girl didn't help his self-esteem.

_Besides,_ Adam thought to himself, _He-Man can defend himself just fine_. But of course, he couldn't tell Teela that. Reluctantly he reached for his sword. But at that moment, he was saved by the bell—or rather, by Mekaneck running through the courtyard. The soldier's metal boots clanked loudly against the ground.

"Adam! Teela!" He called as he passed, "Man-at-Arms wants to see us right away!"

"What? Why?" but Mekaneck was already gone. Teela huffed in frustration.

"Oh, what a shame," Adam said with a grin. "I guess we'll have to end practice early."

Despite her disappointment, Teela couldn't help but grin back. "For now. But you're not getting off that easily, mister."

And they took off after Mekaneck.

In addition to being Captain of the Guard, Man-at-Arms also maintained the palace's vehicles and machines. It was he who'd developed the vast computer bank which monitored Eternia. Any distress signals or unusual events set off an alarm at the palace, allowing Man-at-Arms to dispatch men around the planet as needed.

As the two teenagers entered the lab, the armor-clad man was tapping away busily at a keyboard. Mekaneck had already arrived. The screen in front of them displayed a map of Eternia, on which a red dot flashed.

"What's going on?"

"Good question," Man-at-Arms replied, turning away from the computer. "A few minutes ago, there was a surge of radiation in the Evergreen Forest."

"Do you know what might have caused it?"

Man-at-Arms shook his head. "I want you three to go investigate it. And be careful—we might be dealing with something dangerous."

Teela and Mekaneck saluted and left. Adam started to follow, but Man-at-Arms held him back for a moment.

"Whatever's causing this is not of Eternian origin, Adam," he whispered, "I have no idea what you'll find in the forest. He-Man might be needed."

Adam nodded. "I'll—I mean,_ He-Man_ will be ready."

Man-at-Arms nodded, but he looked grim.

_Then again, he always look grim,_ Adam thought as he raced to catch up with the others. _I wonder what's going on in the Evergreen Forest._ W_hatever it is,_ _It can't be all bad. After all, it got me out of sparring practice._


End file.
